1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to client-server systems, and more particularly to improving access to information, or content, in response to queries from a client application in a client-server computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Client-server systems are used in accessing calendar and schedule information stored on a calendar server. A calendar server is a server that can provide calendaring and scheduling services to users in a network environment. The use of calendar servers has been limited by the methods used to access the information on such servers.